heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Scout Tactic
The scout tactic, or scout trick, is a means of using scout units (T2 units) as a distraction in battle so that you can defeat armies that would otherwise outmatch you. The scouts are sacrificed in order to protect your other more valuable units. Why scouts? Scouts have high speed, which virtually guarentees them a first move. It also allows your movements on the world map not to be slowed down. They can go from back to back in one turn. Furthermore, a scout is cheap, costing only 153 units of resources. Vs. NPCs Setup The scout tactic doesn't apply to all encounters, but it works great against an enemy with a mix of melee and ranged units, such as level 8 monsters, or level 9/10 treasures. To use the scout tactic your army should be set up as follows: *You should have a hero that can carry a lot of units, with as much ATK as possible. Since you shouldn't be getting hit (except the scouts), DEF is useless. Decent SPD can help, but is not necessary. *Use only ranged units. A large army of T8 units is preferred. Divide them evenly into 4 stacks in your hero's back row. *Take 3 scouts, and put 1 scout in each of your hero's front row spaces. *If you have any Hero Skills that increase ranged attack, or lower enemy defense, make sure you have one of them equipped. Not necessary, but it may help. Now go to battle. Pay attention to your hero so that you are ready to command your troops as soon as the battle begins. Sample Battle Lets assume you just have a mediocre hero; you've focused heavily in ATK but your SPD is average. Here is how the battle should go: *During the prep time, set each of your T8 units to Focus on the enemy T8 ranged units. You may ignore the scouts. *The battle begins, and your scouts go first. They move all the way across the field to attack, and they will likely deal 0 damage. *The enemy melee units move next. Since the scouts are within their attack range (and your valuable T8 units are not) they will attack the scouts. There may be 2 or 3 stacks of melee units, and each of them will kill one scout. *Your ranged units take their turn and attack the enemy ranged units. The enemies should go down in 1 hit. Depending on how many ranged stacks there are, you should have leftover attacks which will hit the melee units. *Enemy melee moves forward, but since all your units are in the back row, they cannot reach you. *Your ranged units go again, and attack and kill the enemy melee. *You win the battle with zero losses, except for the easily replaced scouts. Make sure you replace them before you go out again. (NOTE: If your hero's SPD is high enough that your T8 units can beat the T9/10 melee units, they will get an extra attack against them before they can arrive. If your SPD is high enough for this you don't need as many units to pull it off.) It is recommended that you have a hero with at least 175 ATK and a T8 force of 3 million units to attack a T10 treasure with this tactic, but it is possible with less. 2.5 million units vs. a T10 treasure is possible, but more risky. Capitols All capitols, except for Silvassa, has an interior castellan with only 1 stack. Thus, this tactic would work against them. Vs. Other Players Distraction Scouts can be used in another way to distract an enemy army; this is known as the scout distraction technique. Sometimes during a war, an enemy player may send a large army to wait just outside your castle so that they can ambush your army on the world map. Set up a hero with 7 scouts - one in each slot - and no other units. Send this hero out to attack a resource pile or other item near the enemy player. When they are in range (which will happen quickly with scouts), click on the enemy hero and attack them. This buys you time so that your main force may go by while the enemy force is occupied. During the battle there will be 20 seconds of prep time, about 30 seconds for each of your scouts to move and attack, and another 30 seconds for each of the enemy units to kill your scouts. This means you have about 1 minute 20 seconds to get your main force past the enemy and to safety. Flanking If the enemy concentrates all their units into one stack, and the stack is melee, use scouts to surround the stack. If their is only one stack, the enemy stack will be at the corner. 3 scouts can surround it, stopping it from moving outside. As scouts are killed, they have to be replaced. With 6 scouts, it will take the enemy 4 turns to open up a space. If you have a single stack of range units, you can pick off the melee units for 4 turns before it can attack your main units. A player should calculate beforehand how many melee units the ranged units can kill before the battle. While he or she may not be able to completely destroy the units in 4 turns, he or she will seriously weaken it. Counter Have one stack of melee and 6 stacks of 1 range unit. Use scrolls to destroy all scouts. Use this strategy to destroy you opponents units. Pretend that you will be vulnerable to the flanking strategy, but bring a scroll along. Scroll Bombing Scroll bombing is used to weaken an enemy force or in some cases as a main offenseive should you not be willing to send your armies to war.Or when under siege. Scroll bombing is also refered to as 'Scout Bombing' You simply put 1-7 scouts on a hero based on how many scrolls you're using. Then send the hero at your target, then when the hero gets there click the scrolls one by one in the top left corner to use them. While there are a number of different kinds of scrolls, the 50 thousand gold ones are the most cost effective due to the fact they hit around two thirds of the damage of the one hundred thousand gold ones but at half the price. Beware of magic items which can significently lower your damage, although with high enough Int you'll be able to make up some if not most the damage. Category:Strategy